Rin Kembali!
by Shei-chan
Summary: Disaat Rin dan Kakashi tengah beradu mulut, tiba-tiba muncullah cahaya indah dari balik batu yang ternyata adalah.. /"RIN!"/ RnR! (Warning: Gaje, typo, de el el)


Warning: Typo, agak OOC, pendek, gaje.

JUST FOR FUN, Ok?

.

.

.

"Kakashi, kau berjanji akan menjaga Rin!"

"Sumpah, aku sudah berusaha!"

"Tapi kau membiarkan Rin mati!"

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Mosok? Ra mungkin..!"

"…"

"…"

RIN KEMBALI?

.

.

Rated: T

Genre: Humor (maybe)

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Perang semakin menjadi. Ditambah lagi akan kehadiran Madara Uchiha, setannya Uchiha yang cari sensasi. Sekarang Uchiha Obito sedang melawan Kakashi, Naruto dan KillerB. Sementara Madara Uchiha melawan lima kage.

Kini Naruto sudah siap dengan rasengan miliknya. Ia berniat akan menghancurkan topeng milik orang yang selama ini mengaku dirinya adalah Madara. Padahal aslinya Madara gadungan. Karena kecerobohan Tobi (Madara gadungan itu) akibat meremehkan Naruto dkk, rasengan Naruto mengenai topengnya. Topengnya pun terbuka secara slowmotion untuk menambah kesan dramatis. Dan ternyata yang ada di balik topeng itu adalah..

.

.

.

"Apa kau.. OOBBBIITTTOOO?!" teriak Kakashi histeris. Terlihat sangat OOC. Guy tak kalah kaget.

"Buka tutup topengmu.. Biar kulihat waajaahmuu…" Naruto dengan gajenya malah nyanyi dalam kesempitan. Ia langsung di lempari kerikil sama Obito atau siapalah itu.

"Obito..? Kau benar-benar Obito!" gumam Kakashi setelah melihat badan kiri orang itu yang remuk dan matanya yang selang-seling. Satu sharingan, satunya lagi rinnegan. Beberapa saat kemudian Kakashi mengingat kenangan masa lalunya bersama teman lamanya itu. Sungguh sangat mengharukan.

"Kau selamat, tapi kenapa gak balik ke Desa?" Tanya kakashi penasaran. Obito langsung pasang gaya sok cool.

"Aku selamat atau tidak itu tidak penting." Jawab Obito judes.

"Tapi, jika kau ingin tahu alasannya.."

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu alasannya.."

'_Buset, nih orang lama banget ngomongnya. Lebay banget.' batin Naruto. _

"Ini semua karena.." disaat yang sama Kakashi dan Naruto sudah pingin nyemplungin orang ini ke sumur karena terlalu lama ngomong.

"KAU MEMBIARKAN RIN MATI!"

DEG!

Kakashi udah deg-degan. Wajahnya tampak ngosh-ngosh-an. Naruto nyantai aja karena dia gak kenal sama Rin. Guy cengo menatap Obito.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu, Kakashi." Obito menatap Kakashi dengan horror. "Aku tahu kau belum mengembalikan utangmu sebesar seratus lima puluh yen." Sekarang perkataan Obito malah gak nyambung.

"Rin mati… Kau menyalahkanku?!" kata Kakashi sambil menatap wajah Obito. Kalau dilihat secara seksama, wajah bagian kanannya udah kayak keriput yang sangat membandel.

" , lah.." jawab Obito. Naruto melihat ke arah Obito, lalu ke arah Kakashi secara bergantian.

"Kakashi sensei, bukan waktunya untuk bernostalgia!" teriak Naruto di kuping Kakashi. "Itu benar!" dukung Guy dengan semangat masa mudanya.

"Ceritanya panjang." Kata Kakashi. Obito heran.

"Mosok? Ra mungkiinn!" jawab Obito sambil melet ke Kakashi. Kakashi sweatdrop. 'Selama ini dia ngapain aja, sih, kok jadi rada autis gini.' batin Kakashi sambil menghela napas. "Haa.."

"Aku benar-benar sudah menjaganya!"

"Tapi kau membunuh Rin!"

"Who say?! Saat itu kami di kepung musuh, lalu.. Lalu.." Kakashi berusaha menjelaskan pada Obito. Obito Nampak tak peduli.

'_Semriwing.. Semriwing.. Semriwingg.. SEMRIWIIING~'_

Muncul seberkas cahaya dari balik batu super besar yang letaknya tak jauh dari tampat mereka berbincang-bincang. Keluarlah gadis cantik berambut cokelat yang sangat mereka kenali. Kecuali Naruto, yang belum pernah ketemu dengannya.

"RIN!" teriak Obito dan Kakashi tak percaya.

"Kalian.. Jangan bertengkar. Itu tak baik, loohhh.." sekarang Rin malah ceramah gaje. Sungguh, kenapa disini Rin jadi se-lebay ini?! Mata Kakashi sudah berkaca-kaca mau nangis. Apalagi Obito, udah banjir air mata! Dia nyahut sapu tangannya Naruto karena lupa bawa. Soalnya kemarin baru di laundrykan, sih.

"Aku tak percaya kau ada di depanku sekarang!" kata Obito lagi.

"Gak percaya juga gakpapa. Peduli amat." jawab Rin dengan suara yang sanggaaaatt kecil. Gak nyangka Rin ngomong kayak gini.

"Rin.. Itu beneran kamu?" kali ini Kakashi yang bertanya. Naruto dan Guy yang melihat tragedy tak terduga ini ikutan terharu. Bahkan Kyuubi sampe nyeker-nyeker tanah saking terharunya.

"Tentu sajaa…"

"BUKAAANN! Taadaaaa…~"

Yang tadinya Rin, secara perlahan berubah menjadi Zetsu putih. Semua yang ada disitu cengo. Kakashi sudah bersiap mau mbunuh si Zetsu Putih. Sementara Obito, ternyata dia pingsan! Sungguh tak elit. Guy mendesah kasihan pada dua temannya.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto menghabisi Zetsu Putih yang menyamar itu dan melakukan perjalanan menuju lima kage dan Madara untuk menyelesaikan perang.

-FIN-

Maaf gaje, typo, pendek, de el el. Ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, gak berhubungan dengan karyanya Kishimoto sensei.^^

Terimakasih telah membaca, jangan lupa tinggalkan review! :3

Oh, ya, bagi yang berminat masuk grup FBku, namanya: Pecinta Anime (INDONESIA :3)

Salam, Sheilla 7G :D


End file.
